1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product bags and, more particularly, to the manufacture of porous bags suited for packaging perishable products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mesh bags are useful for perishable food products, such as fruits and vegetables that need a relatively high degree of open ventilation to preserve their shelf life. However, when wicket holes are defined in such mesh bags for automatic procedure bag filling purposes, problems have been found to occur. Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide bags having one wall which is primarily made of a mesh material and a second wall made of a plastic sheet in which wicket holes are defined.
Although such composite bags are generally known, it has been found that there is a need to find a more efficient way of producing these types of composite wicket bags. It has also been found that there is a need for new breathable bag having enhanced strength characteristics.